Turn It Off
by Skates16
Summary: At some point, Bonnie was going to completely lose it and do something she knew she'd regret. But what have you got to lose when you've hit rock bottom? Bamon, one-shot.


_Uhm... hi. :) Sorry I haven't been working on my Bamon fic I have up, I haven't been writing much lately. But I'm trying to get back into it, and so I wrote this one-shot last night. :D It was inspired by the Paramore song 'Turn It Off', which I put the lyrics to at the beginning... so I hope this makes up for the long wait for an update for my other fic, which I will hopefully update soon! So enjoy. _

_And the worst part is  
Before it gets any better  
We're headed for a cliff  
And in the free fall I will realise  
That I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

_~ Turn It Off, Paramore_

She hated him, with every fiber of her being. It seemed like whatever he did, he did it to get back at her for something she couldn't figure out she'd done. Oh recently she could name quite a few things that she'd done that he'd be pretty mad about, but how did it start? She was the one that should have started it; he tried to kill her that night. He'd then ended up killing her grandmother and while Bonnie threatened him with fire and massive headaches, he still did not back down. Damon just loved taunting her, pushing her to the limits until one day she breaks and finally does something they both may regret.

Unfortunately for both of them, when that day came it wasn't what either one thought it would be.

Everyone was on edge that day, and it was all to do with Katherine. She had become such a threat that there was no choice but to find and kill her. So all those who could and would help get to her were assembled in the Salvatore boarding house. Not the greatest place to meet since Katherine could enter the house at any time, but everyone was sure she had no idea why they were all there and what they were discussing.

Stefan and Elena were in each other's arms, seated on the couch while everyone settled down. Caroline paced behind the couch the lover birds were seated in, worrying about Matt who seemed to be the only person clueless to what was happenings of the town. Seated on the arm of the couch was Jeremy, who was staring at the carpet. Tyler was there too, in a corner watching them. Bonnie sat in a chair across from Elena and Stefan, knowing that Damon was standing behind her, glaring at the couple.

"Well, silence won't exactly help us." Bonnie said when no one spoke. Elena nodded in agreement and moved out of Stefan's embrace.

"You're right, we need to come up with a plan right now to stop Katherine." She said, looking at Stefan and her brother.

"We need to get Matt to safety first." Caroline broke in, stopping her pacing and turning to face everyone.

"I agree with her. Matt's in danger if this vampire chick is really pissed at Caroline." Tyler put in, though not moving from his corner.

"Or she wants you to think that Matt's going to get hurt. Remember, Katherine is a manipulative bitch." Damon put in and Bonnie felt Damon place his hands on the back of her chair as he leaned against it. "She's going to want everyone to be worried and split up to save their loved ones."

"How do you plan on killing her?" Jeremy asked.

"With a stake to the heart, duh." Damon said.

"I meant how are we going to corner her and kill her? I don't think she'll exactly invite us into her home and allow us to just kill her."

"Smart kid." Damon said to Elena, but Jeremy just glared at Damon.

"This is still not helping." Bonnie said, standing up. "Look, I'm sorry Caroline, but we can't worry about Matt. He can protect himself if worst comes to worst, but killing Katherine is the only way to ensure his safety. This town won't be safe until she's dead."

"I don't think we need everyone to do this." Stefan said. "Damon and I can take her on, I'm stronger than our last confrontation."

"Hey, I want to go with you and give that bitch a piece of my mind." Caroline said, taking a stance.

"I want to help too." Elena said.

"She has helpers Elena, who may come into town when we attack. It would be best if you, Caroline, Jeremy and Tyler were here in town to protect it from them."

"What about me?" Bonnie asked, noticing Stefan hadn't mentioned her name in that list.

"Katherine will be expecting the two of us." Stefan said, looking at Damon. "But she won't be expecting us to have a witch with us, so you may come as an advantage."

"Also, worst case scenario, if we can't kill her you can set her on fire with your mind." Damon said sarcastically. Bonnie turned to glare at him and for a moment their eyes locked. Something happened in that moment, and Bonnie wasn't exactly sure what it was but it wasn't a good thing.

"Alright, I'll go with you two then." She said, breaking her gaze with Damon. "So when do we put this plan into action?"

_xXxXx_

"I'm kind of regretting agreeing to doing this." Bonnie said as she trudged through the forest, following the two vampire brothers. Stefan took the lead, and then Damon and Bonnie took up the rear. It was basically the middle of the night and they were getting near to where Katherine's hide out would be, but Bonnie didn't like the hiking that they were doing. Especially since it was dark and she couldn't use a flashlight.

"Shh, quiet." Stefan said and Bonnie stopped talking. She also stopped moving since her footsteps seemed to be louder than the other's, but she was putting that down because she was the only human here and she really was not the most co-ordinated when walking blind.

"Need some help?" A voice suddenly said very close to her ear. Damon had to put his hand over Bonnie's mouth to stop her from screaming out in surprise. Before she could even react to that, Damon had knocked her off her feet, but caught her with his free arm and soon he was carrying her. "Promise you won't scream?"

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie whispered fiercely when Damon removed his hand from her mouth.

"You stopped walking. And you're very loud when you walk, so this may be quieter." Damon said as he shifted Bonnie in his arms so he could carry her comfortably. She didn't really like Damon touching her, though usually when she came into contact with vampires she only felt death and their skin was usually ice cold. But now where her body was touching Damon's, Bonnie felt like she was on fire. Bonnie didn't think too much on this, because pretty soon Damon dropped her on the ground before continuing walking.

Bonnie would have protested and chased after him, but she knew they must be close. So she quietly sat up and looked from the side of the tree Damon had placed her by, looking into a meadow up ahead. There was Katherine, ready and waiting for the Salvatore brothers as they emerged from the forest. Words were exchanged, probably some emotional stuff judging from the facial expressions and the reactions to what was being said. Bonnie didn't know what it was about, since she couldn't hear what was going on.

She felt the atmosphere change in a split second; right after Damon had said something. Bonnie knew Katherine knew of their plan and that she knew about Bonnie being there too. Before she could react or do anything, Katherine had her and she was right there in the centre of the meadow, looking at the faces of two angry vampires.

"Let her go." Stefan snarled, advancing towards Katherine.

"Oh no Stefan, what would your beloved Elena think if you kill her best friend?" Katherine asked, moving Bonnie so she stood between the two vampires. Katherine was using her as a human shield.

"Stefan may care, but I don't." Damon said and advanced towards the two girls. Bonnie felt Katherine shove Bonnie the other way, so that Damon ended up attacking Bonnie instead and that's when she decided to use her magic. Before, using her powers on Katherine were useless because she was more advanced than Damon and Stefan, but Bonnie had grown stronger in her powers too. Especially when it came to giving vampires headaches. The frequency she was using on Katherine is the same on the vampire device the council had used at the Founder's Day Parade, so it was high enough to incapacitate Katherine.

Though there was a moment before Katherine collapsed on the ground when she managed to bite Bonnie, on the shoulder blade, before she let go and fell to the ground. Feeling the teeth pierce her skin and then the blood trickle down her arm, Bonnie lost focus and concentration. The noise in Katherine's head went away and she was able to get up, but not in time before Stefan attacked her.

Damon would have gone to help, but the smell of Bonnie's blood stopped him. The girl was losing blood really fast if she didn't bandage herself up soon. Also Damon may just lose it and attack her instead of Katherine, so he had to help her. The witch was leaning against a tree, trying to rip the hem of her shirt off but failing at it. Damon approached her, moved her hands from her shirt and then tore off a piece of it.

He really had to control his urge as he pushed the girl's hair back and looked at the wound. It wasn't fatal, but it was deep. She would need to go to the hospital for stitches then, and how would they explain that? Animal attack? The council would figure vampire eventually.

Sighing, Damon bit into his right wrist, drawing blood and then pressing it against Bonnie's lips. "Swallow and hold this against your neck to staunch the blood." Bonnie did as she was told until Damon took his wrist away, pushed her against the tree and told her to stay before going in to join Stefan.

Bonnie slid down the tree until she was sitting on the ground, leaning her head against the trunk. She should have said no to this, saying she would have been better help back in town. What exactly had she achieved being here? Nothing, except dying. Though it seemed in her dying hour, Damon had attempted to save her, but it was no use. She was a goner.

The last thing she heard before the world went black was Damon shouting her name.

_xXxXx_

When Bonnie woke up, she knew two things. One, she wasn't dead because this certainly was not her idea of heaven. And two, she was in Damon Salvatore's bed. This was mostly because standing over her was the vampire himself, watching her sleep. Or seeing if maybe she really was dead.

"You were a great help last night." He said sarcastically and moved back as she sat up in the bed. Bonnie's hand went straight to her neck and didn't feel the marks or anything; the bite was completely gone.

"Well, I didn't know she was going to use me as bait." Bonnie retorted, getting out of bed. "Where is Elena?"

"With Stefan."

"Here or at her house?"

"Here. Everyone's here worried about you. They're all sleeping on the couches downstairs, which meant I had nowhere to sleep last night since you're occupying my bed."

"You could have taken me home."

"Boarding house was closer."

"I would have been happy on the couch too."

"They wouldn't allow it."

Bonnie glared at Damon, trying to figure him out. Generally he loved taunting her and messing around with her mind, even though he knew she was dangerous. But she knew how dangerous he could be; yet here she is in his room arguing with him about something stupid. And he saved her life, so it would be all right not to hate him for the next five minutes before she leaves.

"Did you kill her last night?" Bonnie asked as she got out of the bed.

"No, she got away, which means we're going to have to come up with a better plan than last time." Damon said.

"Sorry about that. And… thanks for saving my life."

"Does this mean we're even?"

"Not really, I still hate you."

"Oh come on Bonnie, I can be a pretty loveable guy. And I only killed you once, now I saved your life. That should cancel itself out, shouldn't it?"

Bonnie felt her anger rising, but he was doing this to get a reaction from her. Why? Why did he always do this?

"You killed my grandmother."

"I didn't, she knew the risks about casting such a spell."

"You wanted your precious Katherine back." Bonnie spat out, trying to keep her anger in check but failing. Damon took a step towards her.

"How was I supposed to know she wasn't there? And you tried to trap me in there."

"But we didn't."

"Because of Elena and Stefan. If he hadn't gone in there, then I would be trapped there and your grandmother would still have died."

"You hurt Caroline!" Bonnie shouted, her anger now turning into tears. Thinking back to the night Grams died was the worst feeling ever. When Grams died, Bonnie had felt so lost and alone, not having a mentor to teach her about her powers. But she'd grown stronger since and could take Damon out if she wanted. Like she wanted to right now.

"That… was a mistake, which I've only seen now." Bonnie faintly heard Damon say. She really was not seeing or hearing straight anymore, she'd been reduced to an emotional mess. So she didn't see Damon moved closer to her, but she felt his presence.

"Go away Damon." Bonnie said, wiping her tears away. But he didn't move away and she was wondering why he was suddenly showing compassion for her, or was it all just an act? Bonnie knew Damon couldn't feel anything for anyone, though Elena liked to argue against that. So Bonnie was going to get ready to dish it out to Damon and then get the hell out of there.

But it didn't work that way. When Bonnie looked up at him, ready to tell him where to shove it, she paused. Damon was standing close and looking down at her, concern on his face. For her or because he'd never had to deal with an emotional teenage girl before? It could be either one, since Damon could pretty much compel a girl if she ever got emotional around him.

Something in Bonnie's mind snapped and she was going to put it down to being the emotional mess she was at that time. But instead of saying anything, Bonnie closed the short distance between them and kissed Damon. Even she could not rationalize that, nor think of why she thought it would be such a good idea. How exactly would it be a good idea to kiss Damon Salvatore, a vampire who could feel nothing for anyone anymore and certainly did not hold any love for Bonnie, the witch that just loved to remind him that she could kill him with her mind?

Neither of them seemed to be thinking though. Bonnie surprised him, but as soon as her lips touched his Damon was kissing her back, his hands now on her back and pulling her closer to him. For some reason the little witch tasted just like her blood had tasted to him, and he couldn't get enough of it. Bonnie, however, was trying to figure out what she was doing. Once her lips had touched his, a weird feeling happened in the pit of her stomach. And she was enjoying this, kissing Damon.

_Bonnie, no! It's Damon!_

The voice rang in her head. She tried listening to it, but found that she couldn't. She liked this, being in Damon's arms and being kissed by him.

_Oh dear god, no…_

Bonnie pushed herself away from Damon when this realisation came crashing down on her. Damon let go of her and allowed her to take a couple of steps back, just staring at him. They were both trying to make sense of what just happened, but neither found that they could.

"I think I should go now…" Bonnie said and then bolted out of the room, and Damon watched as she left. He frowned at the door and then looked down at the bed before deciding to wake up the rest of the house instead of getting some sleep.

He couldn't figure out why Bonnie had kissed him, probably some evil plot to mess with his mind? He would say heart, but Bonnie had made it very clear she believed he didn't have a heart. And what exactly had she accomplished in kissing him? Letting him know that she has these pent up sexual frustrations she wanted to take up on him?

Damon shook his head as he went downstairs to wake up everyone, if Bonnie hadn't already. He would never understand how girl's minds worked, nor would he ever like to know. But what he did know was that he had hit rock bottom now, which meant he had nothing left to lose by going after Bonnie and maybe trying to make amends with her.

But he'd do that after breakfast.


End file.
